The present invention relates generally to an illumination device. More particularly, the present invention relates to providing an illumination device included in a portable gas torch apparatus.
Portable gas torches are typically used in applications such as plumbing to heat objects such as pipe or tubing joints. A joining compound such as solder is applied to the joint for sealing the joint. On numerous occasions, the joint to be soldered is located in a dark or lowly illuminated location such as under a sink. Sometimes, the construction site is not illuminated and at night supplemental illumination is required. Before the gas torch is lit, a flashlight is required for allowing an operator, such as a plumber, to see the joint. The plumber may have to hold the flashlight in his mouth while holding the gas torch in one hand and the solder in the other hand. Another person may sometimes be required to hold the flashlight to illuminate the joint to be soldered. Typically, many joints need to be soldered in construction of a building so that time wasted results in additional construction expenses.
The present invention provides an illumination device included in a portable gas torch. The illumination device includes a light producing apparatus that shines light onto an object before the gas torch is lit. The illumination a device may include a control element for selecting the mode of the portable gas torch operation. In a first position, the control element selects a light switch apparatus for turning on a light in the light producing apparatus. The light producing apparatus illuminates the object being heated or soldered. In a second position, the control element selects a gas flow control apparatus for turning on the portable gas torch gas flow. In a third position, the control element selects an ignition apparatus for igniting the gas in a burner region of the gas torch. The control element may be included in a handle of the portable gas torch so that by using only one hand, an operator may illuminate the object to be heated, turn on the gas flow, and may ignite the gas.